Imaginary Explicit
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Sora is addicted to prescription pills, but was taken off of them. And now he's become delusional. Thinking Riku's his imaginary friend, all Riku can do is go along with his crush's mayhem, while everyone else thinks Sora is having a mental breakdown. - Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**_Author Notes:._**

Hey. I thought of this out of my own experience of being addicted to prescrption pills. Mostly anything that can make me sleep. :p

Disclaimer: _I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _

Warning: _Yaoi. Addiction. May have swears. _

**Roka.** _(Riku x Sora.)_ - **AkuRoku.**

~ Hopefully you enjoy.

**Read and Review Please.**

* * *

><p>~ <strong>o<strong> ~

Hands reached for the knob of the small cabnet residing in his bathroom, desperatly wanting to sleep. Gritting his teeth together, the boy was seventeen years old, brunette hair with shiny blue eyes and fair smooth skin.

He was short for his age though, very slim because he took many pills and slept through out the day without eating. Sora Strife, the oldest in his family but with an issue marking his life. He's addicted to prescription pills, anything that could make him sleep would do.

"Where are they?" He muttered to himself. The morning light shined in the window, his brother appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as a smirk came to his face. His brothers name is Roxas Strife; sixteen years old with honey blond hair with some brown streaks on the side, blue dark eyes.

"Mom took all the pills and hid them, sorry Sora your going to have to live without them," He said, fairly amused. Sora glared at him, walking past his younger brother and down the hallway, his room was right beside his brothers.

Right after he walked into his bedroom, he slammed the door, grabbing a few clothes that were in his drawer. Taking out black and white skinny jeans, a white shirt with a cupcake on it that was smiling. Stuffed his cellphone into his pocket, and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair.

His entire body was currently shaking, the pills relaxed him, calmed him to a simple point where he can smile pleasently. But since he hadn't had any for awhile, he was paranoid and very shaking.

"Damn it," He grumbled.

School would start in a few short minutes and its going to become a ruckus. Once he was done he left his room, Roxas was downstairs slipping his shoes on, their parents looked at Sora who was having troubles putting his converse on, growling as his shaking hands would drop the laces.

He's been off the pills for two weeks, but he was having problems dealing with his anger; his emotions kept on spiraling out of control. Once he got his shoes tied he followed Roxas out of the house, and once the door was shut Roxas started to laugh.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked him, which Sora could do nothing but growl, scratching the top of his hands with his nails.

"I'm fine."

It was silent as they walked down the street, it was going to become Autumn soon, very soon. Sora tried to keep himself together as they came in front of Twilight High, they both saw a red head running towards them.

A slim and tall senior known as Axel, Roxas's bestfriend and at times friends-with-benefits. Roxas is scared of commitment, when Axel comes over he only smiles at Roxas who doesn't seem to notice.

Axel wore a black v-neck shirt with a black sweater, dark blue jeans with black runners.

"Hey sexy-Roxy," He said, instantly grabbing the blond into a harsh embrace, Sora could hear Roxas gasp and groan as he tried to get away. When he gave up in the others arms.

"I see you later, it'll take awhile to pry him off of me," Roxas said in his glum and deadpan tone, Axel snuggled him some more with a short chuckle.

"It'll take more than that to pry me off of you," He said, Sora rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the school. He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips and they life was seriously trying to kill him.

White pills.. capsules.. blue.. white.. sometimes red.. Advil..

He shook his head, turning around and he saw that Axel and Roxas were gone all of a sudden. He shrugged as he walked away from the school, around it as he continued.

Sora felt a weight on his shoulders, his heart thumped hard as he walked and walked. But thing is, he didn't realize someone was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day. Normal POV.<strong>

Axel ran towards his car in the parking lot, when he took his keys out he came face to face with the prince of the school. The one that stays silent all the time, has a reputation of sleeping with many women and having a lot of enemies.

"Riku. Whats up?" Axel asked, also leaning against his car. The boy has long silver hair, milky turqouise eyes, an average build. He wore a black shirt with a white and grey jacket and black jeans and runners.

He was staring at the ground, his normal frown on his face. A breath of mist escaped his lips, forming in the air as he diverted his eyes and glanced at the green ones beside him.

"I saw him again.." He said, sullenly. Axel straightened up and already knows what Riku meant by that, his reputation was all rumors. He was nice to anyone who was to him, only protecting his friends if they are threatened but he also has a secret only Axel knows.

"Thought he would skip, Roxas says he's still craving the desire to have those dumb pills." Axel muttered angerily. Riku didn't give much thought of his anger but just imagined the brunette who looked shakened up, scared and impatient.

"Oh." Is his reply.

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Is that it? All you wanted was to talk about Sora?" Axel asked, with a chuckle.

Riku did nothing, he pushed himself off the car and walked away, Axel sighed as he pushed the key into the lock and turned it. "You talk about Roxas, if you can then I get to talk about the other," Riku called out which made Axel smile as he got into the car.

**~. x .~**

_[To] [Be] [Continued]_

* * *

><p>AN: <em><strong>Sorry if its rushed! :o I had this in my head all night and its been bugging me. <strong>_

_**Reviews are highly appreciated.**_

_**No flames or bashing please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:.**

~ Hey. Thanks. I didn't like the first chapter. Had a few missing words and sentences, also some words seemed to be misplaced and a few that needed to be fixed.

Anywho. Here's the second chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames.**

* * *

><p><strong>~. x .~<strong>

**Normal POV.**

When Sora came home later that day, Roxas was already there clenching his teeth together. Sora then took his shoes and sweater off, preparing for skipping school, and when he entered the kitchen where his parents were. They looked calm but distressed, they looked at him and both sighed.

"Sora, why did you skip school?" His mother asked, getting up from the chair and walking over to him. Sora stared at her, hands shaking and he bit his buttom lip so it wouldn't quiver from the lack of pills. Sora did give a shit about school, his mind was fully on the pills and how they worked. How they made him feel, and sometimes little things can make him feel like that.

"Didn't want to go," He replied quietly, shrugging his shoulders and diverting his eyes. Not wanting to look at his mother any longer. But without anything else Sora turned and went up stairs, ignored what they had to say, his fingernails were deeply engraved in his palms. He had bitten his lip until it was now puffy and red with blood.

He slammed his bedroom door shut, dropping his phone to the floor and letting his hands firmly stop digging into his palms. And he breathed in silently, stopping in front of his bed and laid down. Smelling the fresh scent of Bounce.

There was a knock at the door, he didn't even open his eyes when he the person entered his bedroom. Closing it quietly and walked closer to him, Sora felt tingles rise against his skin of the unknown intruder.

"Get out," Sora said calmly, eyes flashing open as he looked up at his brother who was grinning at him. "Move over," Roxas tapped Sora's knee, in which Sora rolled onto his stomach and Roxas laid down next to him.

"What do you want?" Sora muttered unsatisfied of his brothers presence.

"Advice. Should I date Axel?" He asked, Sora couldn't help the smile that curved on his face.

"It already seems you guys are dating, so might as well make it official," He said, his voice sounded slow and groggily. Roxas smiled and hugged Sora, he got up but before leaving he sighed, looking back at his brother who looked so tired, bangs underneath his blue eyes that seem to lost its shine.

"They've been discussing about you. Thinking your addiction is becoming something dangerous to your health, they might admit hire someone to come and talk with you, and maybe put you on different kind of pills," Roxas said, and then he left the bedroom, the door silently closing.

Sora thought of what his brother had just said. Couselor? Pychiatrist?

This is going to be new.

He got up from the bed, leaving his cellphone on the floor and left his bedroom. He ran down the steps but was quiet when he came to the few last steps, hearing his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Do you think he might go through a breakdown?" His mother asked as she wept.

"I don't think so. Sora is stronger than that, we'll ask the school couselor to start talking to him."

"Sora used t-to be so o-out going, he had m-many friends, now he's a-anti-social," She cried on and on, as his father held her close. Sora narrowed his eyes at the front door, he made a run for it, hearing a hush behind him as he grabbed his shoes and slipped them on.

"Sora wait!" His father called out when he ran from the house, not stopping, no tears came to his eyes but his heart beated so hard he didn't stop. Running faster and faster everything in his mind seemed to come to a complete stop. He stopped running, panting a bit as he walked past the school and down the street.

A secret place he knew only when he wanted to be alone, a place secluded. His mind was swirling as he continued, his heart kept on going as a smile came to his face. He was shaking violently but Sora began to laugh and laugh.

He found two rocks, they were large in a park and barely anyone comes to them. A lake a few feet away from them as he can watch the sunset, the light that spread across its waters.

"Hey,"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sora's POV. ~<span>**

I turned around, stumbling back a bit when I saw him. Silver long hair and creamy green eyes, he looked almost like a ghost but very nice looking. I waved and laughed a bit.

"Hello," I replied, falling over and hitting my head on the rock which I groaned, then all of a sudden he was next to me. Looking at me as I stared in his eyes, touching his hair that touching my skin.

"Are you alright Sora?" He asked me, I could swear I never met him before.

How should I explain this?

I nodded and started to giggle, feeling this weird sensation running through me as he felt his hair more and more as he sat next to me. His cheeks tinted a light pink, I couldn't help but like the feel of its rising heat.

"Whats your name?" I asked him, he slightly moved away and I let him.

He glanced away from me which I frowned, "Riku.." He said, and I started to laugh again. These butterflies were becoming a nusiance.

"Nice to meet you Riku. So, how come I have an imaginary friend like you when I'm seventeen? Isn't that kid stuff?" I asked him, in which I could hear a gasp as he turned his eyes at me. He was shocked, stunned, and I wanted to know why.

"Imaginary friend? You think I'm from your imagination?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, in which I nodded in reply. His hand went to my forehead then moved away slightly, he looked down at the ground and his mouth was still open in complete and utter shock.

"Of course Riku. I don't know you and you appear all of a sudden and you seem to know my name, so you must be from my imagination since I feel alone," I said quickly, smiling happily.

I got up from the ground, taking his hand as well and led him away from the secret area. "So, since you're now my imaginary friend, want to hang out sometime?" I asked, but he didn't seem to be listening.

"Riku," I poked his shoulder in which he then looked at me and nodded. "When?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets and gave me a glum expression.

"Whenever you appear again, doesn't matter when Riku," I smiled big, he smiled also.

"Okay..."

**:. x .:**

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

Yeah there's that. Riku's running with it. Lol. :O hehehe.

I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be longer.

**Reviews are appreciated/ no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

Thanks for the favs, reviews. :)

Sorry, I know. My writing sucks! I lost a lot of inspiration! :o

**Warning:** Dramatic moments. Swears and hints of yaoi.

Hope you enjoy.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Riku's POV.<span>**

After that strange incident with Sora, we said our farewells and left each other. I quickly went to Axel's house, which instead of being in his house, he was inside his tree house in his back yard getting high or drunk by himself.

I climbed up and saw him sitting against the wall of the wooden house eating chips and drinking pop, listening to his ipod. I have no idea why he comes up here in the first place, no cable, no bed, no life.

I sat down in front of him as he turned his ipod off.

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Hi.." I then noticed something of my loud obnoxious friend. "Whats wrong?" I asked him, curiously as he sighed taking a deep chug of his pepsi.

"I rejected.. Roxas.. he asked me out.. and I panicked," He said, a frown as he started eating a bunch of Salt and Vinagar chips. I was shocked, he talks about this kid a lot, and it was becoming annoying but this.. this was almost horrible to hear from him. Axel was cool about everything he does, even when he's drunk he's cool and collected.

Whenever I see Roxas I'm going to have to high five him. But at the moment, I should be a friend and try and cheer him up...

"Anyways.. on to me. I think I can make you happy with my piece of horrible information," I said ready for him to start laughing when I tell him what Sora had said earlier. He nodded as he looked at me.

"Sora.. thinks I'm his imaginary friend.. he thinks he made me up.." I said, frustrated and nervous.

Axel dropped his chip as he stared at me. "Oh god.. what the hell?" He yelled, I was startled that I hit the wall with my head, then I remembered that Sora had also fallen over and hit his head on a rock.

"Come on, mine ain't so terrible as yours. You love Roxas and you rejected him," I said still frustrated, my hands were shaking from also being nervous.

Axel whimpered as he curled up into a ball, drinking his pepsi still. "If you screwed Sora up in the head, then your story is worse than mine," He said, passing the stupid blame, it is our fault what happened to each of them.

Shaking my head at my insolent friend, I didn't belive he was crying; only pouting and deciding a plan to get Roxas back. While I was trying to figure out how I'm going to tell Sora I'm not some imaginary friend.

That's when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_- Where are yuuu!_ - Sora.

Oh shit.

_- Wit Axel... where r yu? -_

I forgot, before we left we gave each other our numbers, he asked why since I'll pop everywhere but I just said it'll be for incase. And this is kinda making my moment with Axel freeze.

_- Axel? Tell him to come over and apologize to my brother. -_ Sora.

_- Also. I'm bored. Come over._ - Sora.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Turning back to Axel, he had raised his eyebrow at me. "You have to go and apolgize to Roxas," I told him, texting Sora back.

"No way in hell I'm doing that! Once I get there Roxas will probably shoot me in the head," He frantically exaggerated while I rolled my eyes.

_- We'll be there soon._

* * *

><p>We had gotten there in at least ten minutes. Axel was whining, biting his nails and exaggerting. I knocked on the door, watching him cower at the sidewalk. Sora was the on to answer, he smiled cheerfully, and I guess I saw something extremely different about him.<p>

He was holding a garbage bag, a smug of dirt on his face and a lip ring. "Hey Riku. Axel!" He called out, waving.

"Uh.. Sora. What happened to you?" I asked, hoping it didn't sound as if he were crazy. But he shrugged. "Nothing changed Riku, can Axel see you too? Thats weird, I thought you were mine," He rambled on, then a blonde came to the door.

Roxas. He didn't seem angry, nor sad. He was staring his blue eyes at the red head who was now sitting on the sidewalk, his back to us.

"He really likes you Roxas. He just sorta... panicked," I said, Roxas nodded though. He walked past us but I saw something in his hand, a few water balloons, I looked at Sora who was smiling wickedly.

"Come on Riku. I think it's going to get R-rated soon," He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me inside.

No one was in the house, it was dark and silent; except for the kitchen. He grabbed a few pepsi's and brought it upstairs with us, when I saw his bedroom I was stunned. My eyes widen at this, his entire room was messed up, everything was torn down, even his beddings were gone.

"What happened to your room?" I asked him as he closed the door, setting the pepsi's on his dresser and shrugged. "Nothing. I needed a change," He told me but I think when he hit his head... he really got screwed up.

"So Riku. I must ask, how come you show up now?" Sora asked me, he sat down on his stripped bed, opening his can of pepsi and taking a quick sip.

I can't believe he still believes I'm his imaginary friend. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "Sora, I was always here," I tell him but feel extremely stupid.

His eyes brighened. "Wow, really?" He asked, but I couldn't help but sigh.

"Yes really Sora."

"Roxas you gotta listen!" We heard yelling, the both us rushed to Sora's bedroom, Sora had opened the window and we could see that Roxas and Axel were fighting.

"No, no fucking away, you're an asshole Axel," Roxas yelled, and I could tell he was about to start crying.

I felt a poke on my shoulder, I glanced at Sora who was biting his lip ring. "If you're my imaginary friend. Can you please, please save their some-what relationship?"

Hearing his pleads and hurt my heart, he sounded sad and desperate as I looked down. Axel was frowning as Roxas was walking towards the front door, Axel then turned away, hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Sure."

**[TBC]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

**_Eh. Sorry for the late update. Obviously I had writers block and it was horrible. Even with this story. But lately I wanted to just update a lot of my stories and finish them before I start with anything else. :)_**

**_So thanks to those who reviewed my story._**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

**_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!_**

* * *

><p>Sora closed the window and let out a distressed sigh. Riku tilted his head and frowned at how sad Sora seemed, "Are you alright?" Riku asked him sincerely, Sora gave Riku a glance and Riku noticed in his eyes weren't the kind he had liked, they were empty and dark.. There was no feeling.<p>

"I'm fine." Sora turned his head, feeling a bit embarressed that Riku was looking at him for too long. "So Riku do you want to help me with a few things?" Sora asked, jumping off the bed and turning to face Riku with a bright smile plastered on his face, his hands to his hips as he looked on very determined.

Riku leaned back against the wall. "Didn't I already say I was going to help your brother out with Axel." A smirk reaching the tips of Riku's lips when he saw Sora pout.

"I know... I just.. Riku.." He murmered, fiddling with his fingers. "What do you want to do?" Riku asked him, Sora turned upwards, his face beaming with a smile again.

"I need to go shopping for new clothes. I hate the ones I have," Sora announced as he trudged over to his closet, opening the door and a pile of clothes came rushing out to Sora's feet.

Riku noticed the look of disgust on Sora's face. "These need to be thrown out," He groaned as he bended down, grabbed a bunch and thrown them next to Riku on his bed.

"I'll be right back with a garbage bag alright Riku," He said, giving him a short wave and he was gone in seconds. Riku frowned though, he couldn't help the change in Sora's demeanor that had rapidly differed from yesterday.

Riku knew he wasn't the Sora he admired, Sora was a bright and energetic kid with a very interesting outlook on the life. But ever since he hit his head yesterday, Sora's been a bit impulsive about the things he wants, like throwing out all the clothes he likes and being deeply affected about his brothers well-being.

Suddenly Sora came back in the room with a garbage bag, "I didn't take too long did I?" Sora winked as he walked towards the clothes next to Riku.

Riku shrugged. "I waited didn't I?"

Sora couldn't help but chuckle as he placed the bag next to the clothes and grabbed them all, placing them half-heartdly into the bag, he went back to his closet to fish anything else out that he forgot to throw out.

"When do you want to go shopping?" Riku asked, standing up on the floor as he looked down at Sora who was now tying the garbage bag up so nothing could fall out.

Sora grinned. "How about now."

"Sure."

They both left Sora's room and was heading down the stairs to see Sora's mom and dad, they both noticed Riku and Sora's large bag, also his peircing.

Glancing at each other with troubled looks.

"Sora," His mother stood up from the kitchen chair and walked over to him, Sora had stopped and looked up at her. "Yes. What is it?" He asked, still smiling, Riku noticed his father raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Sora's mom was also confused, as she touched his peircing. "W-When did you get this pierced?" She asked him, Sora shrugged as he continued to smile at her. "Earlier today, It still hurts since I pierced it myself."

"Y-You pierced it.. Yourself?" She whimpered as her hand went over her mouth in horror. Sora shrugged again, unaffected by her reaction, "By the way this is Riku. He's my new friend, also Axel's bestfriend.. of some sort.. He's going to come with me to buy new clothes.. I'm throwing the ones I got out." He said plainly, turning to Riku and gave him a nod.

"Let's go. I'll be back later. Bye!" He called out as Riku followed behind him, not really sure if Sora was alright in the head since he freaked out his own parents in seconds.

When they were outside in the back alley, Sora threw the garbage bag filled with clothes into the bin and turned to Riku. "To the mall," He pointed right and they began to walk, Riku's hands in his pockets as he kept glancing at Sora.

He felt strange being near him, like he knew something was wrong with him but also.. Knew there wasn't anything wrong with Sora.

Riku sighed, his right hand running through his silver hair. "I was wondering Sora."

Sora turned, "Hmm. And what is it?

"Your friends at school.. What are they going to say?"

Sora quirked his eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Who cares what people say about us." Sora said outloud, Riku sighed at him again. "That isn't what I mean, I mean about how you changed in just a day."

Sora was still confused, he looked at himself fully and back at Riku.

"I'm sorry Riku, I have no idea what the hell you are talking about."

Riku just stared down at his oblivious crush. "Never mind. You're right, we shouldn't care what they say about us."

..

"Exactly my confusing friend."

**ToBeContinued.**

* * *

><p><em>An: Riku obviously is nervous about Sora's wellbeing but doesn't care since he can be with him more now. But also he wants to stay near Sora since Sora seems to do dangerous things alone._

_Like piercing his lip._

_When I was fourteen. My friend pierced my lip with a big sharp needle thinger. It hurt soo badly.. I didn't even cry! When It with through, I was happy. But it got infected and I pulled it out._

_Few weeks later. I did it myself. Aha!_

_Anyways._

**_Reviews are appreciative. No flames or bashing please! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:**

Eh. I'm sorry for the late update! :\

_Again. I had writers block!_

Hope you enjoy.

Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!

* * *

><p>We arrived to the mall and I was really excited. I haven't really done anything beyond staying at home and the mall would be an excellent change to my daily routine. I looked to my right side where Riku was standing, I gave him a big smile and he smiled back.<p>

"I need new clothes so let's go buy something!" I flared my arms in the air and headed down the hallway in a fast pace, Riku called me to slow down but I didn't listen as I entered a store filled with clothing, it was more of a skater store and I found shoes, toques, a few jazzy looking skateboards with bright neon colors.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around, there was a tall lanky male looking down at me with a cheap looking smile.

"Hello. Do you need help finding something?" He asked me, his nice tone of voice was visibly forced, it kind of looked like he was more annoyed than happy, it was pretty warm in the store and the music that was playing Hedley wasn't making the mood any better.

"Yeah actually, I pointed at a dark green toque ten feet up that I sadly couldn't reach, I looked back at the sales clerk who was glaring at me, he was only a few inches taller than I was, honestly I didn't think it was going to be high, but he jumped and got it.

I right away_ hooray'd_ and noticed Riku, he waved while I walked over to the cash register with the sales clerk who was still glaring at me.

"Is this all?" He gritted his teeth in a seething growl, I gave a happy nod, he placed it the toque inside a black plastic bag as I passed him fifty dollars. He gave me back a twenty and I left with my new toque, Riku raised his eyebrow at me strangely.

"What?"

"I thought you wanted new clothes."

"I do Riku. It's just I fell in love with this toque.. Is that a bad thing?" I asked him, looking down at the bag in my hand, feeling a little guilty now, but when I heard Riku's warm chuckle startled me from my thoughts.

"No Sora. Do what you want, but remember to buy what you really want."

I wrinkled my nose back and forth, "You remind me of my mother..."

"I don't see how, she's a women who bore you and I'm -"

"-My imaginary friend. I bore you." I looked up at him and he was staring at me again, strangely but I could see his apparent frown. Did I do something wrong?

"Sora.."

"What?"

"Please don't ever say that again."

We both laughed, this time I let Riku lead me to some stores so I wouldn't become distracted. I bought a new black sweater and black skinny jeans, as well with some black and white converse. I put the toque on when we sat down to eat in the cafeteria, it was louder than the other places we've been in the mall, smelled good too.

Riku went and bought some Pizza, where I was sitting I could see him casually standing in line. I haven't really thought but he looked familiar, like I knew or saw him somewhere, but that couldn't be, he was my imaginary friend. His long silver hair and turquoise eyes were dreamy to look in, his pale skin and gentle smile, I could imagine a lot of women falling for him, loving him and just throwing themselves at him.

His structure was unbelievable as well, he was average built, tall. Who wouldn't want him?

"Sora?" I blinked out of my daze and looked behind where a dirty blonde with his two friends behind him looking curiously. Hayner was the leader while his two friends behind him were his loyal followers, Pence and Olette. Roxas used to hang out with them, well actually I think they still do hang out at times.

"H-Hayner.. Hi." I waved at them, smiling big.

They sat across from my table. "How are you Sora?" Olette asked, she was a pretty cute girl, her dark brown hair and green luminous eyes were nice to look in, while Pence had black hair and was more of larger size but he was fun-loving, a nice guy. Hayner just lost his temper a lot, even when people looked at Olette to long or bugged Pence, I guess you can say he's an excellent leader.

"I'm alright. I'm here with Riku." I told them.

Hayner glanced over at Riku who's standing in line still.

"Really.. Riku?" Hayner asked, I heard his confusion.

I looked back at Riku who was finally at the cash register now ordering our pizza's. "What's wrong with Riku?"

Pence glanced over at Hayner and Olette than back at me. "He's the football star at our school. One of the popular kids who bully anyone they want, he's friends with Axel and Seifer. I didn't know you were friends with him, he never gave you the time of day."

What are they talking about? What do they mean? Wait what's going on?... What's going on? .. Is this true?.. It can't be... Can it?

I frowned and began shaking my head back and forth, I felt breathe of pants escaping my mouth, my chest heaving up and down as I gripped the table, my nails digging into the table making a screeching noise.

"N-No. You're wrong! R-Riku's my imaginary friend!" I told them, almost shrieking, I felt like crying, screaming, but I didn't. I looked back and saw Riku now talking with someone, I knew him, he bullies Hayner.. I think his name is Seifer.

No. They can't be right.. Riku lied.. No.. I was wrong. At fault.. I need.. I need to go.

I stood up, a tear streaking down my right cheek, I turned away from the trio and ran.

* * *

><p>He's gone. After what Hayner told me that Sora thought I was his imaginary friend and they broke the ice to him that I was an actual person. I groaned as the trio including Seifer who was annoying Hayner out of spite, I grabbed the bags filled with clothes, told them I'll talk with them later and I headed back to Sora's.<p>

Damn. I knew this was going to be bad, I just didn't think he was going to find out like this.

On the way down Sora's back alley I got a phone call. I placed the bags down and answered my cellphone.

"Hello?"

_"Riku?"_ It was Roxas, and he was rather calm, I thought maybe he was pissed off.

"Yeah. Who do you think this was?"

_"Nevermind that. I know what happened, Hayner texted me, but I think.. Whatever happened kind of ruined Sora's mind."_

What else could have ruined it? Besides learning I lied to him, of course I knew I had to set things straight to Sora some time.

"What are you talking about Roxas?"

_"When he came home he was hysterical. My parents called the psychiatric ward and he was taken. They left five minutes ago."_

I hung up right away, grabbed the bags in my hands and ran the rest of the way to Sora's house, pushing the back gate open and walking up to the back door, I knocked heavily on the door until Roxas appeared and opened the door for me.

I placed the bags down while I could easily hear Sora's mother crying in the other room, his father walked in to the kitchen, gave me an empty glance and grabbed a jacket and walked back to the crying women.

"What did you do to him?" Roxas asked in a hush mutter.

"Hayner, Pence and Olette told him the truth and he freaked out." I whispered, looking at the tiled floor.

Roxas sighed, I noticed his interest in the clothes Sora bought. "They're his Roxas. Don't even think about it," I hissed, but all I saw was his amused smile.

"I won't. He's my brother." He leaned down and grabbed the bags, "I'll just take these to his room." When he turned to leave, he stopped just for a moment to whisper Sora's moments.

"He came home crying, found the stash of pills and swallowed them all. He was hysterical. When they came for him, he didn't even fight them, I'm guessing the pills calmed him down."

Roxas disappeared up stairs, and I decided I needed to go home. Just for the night, then tomorrow, I'll come back and ask more about Sora, just to say I'm sorry for what I did.

**. . .**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: I might have sped it up... **

**Eh! I haven't updated and this is the fifth chapter! -_-'**

**Reviews are appreciatively. No flames or bashing please! (Don't whine.)**


End file.
